1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers, and more particularly to covers for rain gutters.
2. Background of the Related Art
Rain water running off the roof of a building during a rainstorm can collect and be concentrated along the edge of the building""s foundation. Such pooling of run-off water can lead to structural damage to the building by undermining the foundation, flooding parts of the building, etc. To minimize water damage caused by rain water run-off, rain gutters are commonly installed along the periphery of a building""s roof to collect and re-direct the water away from the building. However, due to their open structure these gutters tend to collect debris, which obstructs the passageways of the gutter system. With the passageways obstructed, the gutter system cannot carry away the run-off-water. The gutters then overflow and the water once again can cause structural damage.
Simply covering the rain gutter with a cover configured to catch debris, such as a screen, is not a satisfactory solution. When debris gets caught in or above such a cover, the debris begins to back up and collect on the roof. Any cover that allows such a back-up is ineffective since debris always starts to collect at the roof""s lowest edge, and usually includes collecting in the gutters. A back-up or dam of debris can cause roof damage by causing water to pool on the roof, as well as detract from the beauty of the home.
Various types of gutter covers or shields have been proposed to prevent the entry of debris into the gutter system. These gutter covers typically are sheets of planar, water impervious material which runs the length of the gutter. One end of the cover is slipped under the edge of the roof covering material, such as the shingles. The other end of the gutter cover terminates in a downward curl, with the outer edge of the curl extending to a region approximately above the outer edge of the gutter. This outer curled edge of the gutter cover is then supported by structural elements that connect the curled edge of the cover to the outer edge of the gutter. These covers can prevent debris from entering the gutter system by directing debris past the gutter""s opening. By preventing a build-up of debris, pooling of rain water is minimized and gutter maintenance is reduced.
One example of the curled-edge type of gutter cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,592 to Rutter. One embodiment of the Rutter gutter cover is shown in FIG. 2 of that patent. The cover consists of a gutter shield 4 with a curled edge 8, and a mounting clip 9 which is attached to a gutter 1.
As shown in FIG. 3 of Rutter, the mounting clip 9 is a flat piece of elongated metal bent into three sections. The first section is the gutter mounting tab 16 which engages the gutter ledge 3. The middle section is a downward leg 18, and the third section is a riser leg 19 configured to be affixed to the curl 8 of the gutter shield 4.
FIG. 1 of Rutter shows the gutter shield 4 installed where an interior end 5 of the gutter shield 4 is slid under a roofing shingle 6 and above the roofing felt 12. The exterior edge 7 of the gutter shield 4 terminates in the curl 8, which is located in the vicinity of the ledge 3 of the gutter 1. In FIG. 2, the mounting clip 9 is shown with the riser leg 19 attached to the curl 8 and the attached to the ledge 3. The mounting clip 9 holds the exterior edge 7 of the gutter shield 4 in place relative to the gutter 1.
During a rainstorm, water and debris such as leaves wash down the shingles 6 and onto the gutter shield 4. The debris wash over the exterior edge 7 of the gutter shield 4 and past the ledge 3 of the gutter 1, while the water follows the surface of the curl 8 due to the water""s surface tension/adhesion and falls into the gutter 1. Thus, the gutter shield 4 serves to prevent debris from collecting in the gutter 1 while still allowing the gutter 1 to collect and carry away run-off water. The mounting clip is necessary to ensure that the curled edge of the cover remains about the gutter to allow water to follow the curve of the cover and pass into the gutter.
The mounting clip used in the Rutter system is quite difficult to install because it must be attached to both the cover and gutter by a fastner. Also, the mounting clip is intended to be attached to the inner curled portion of the cover, which is quite difficult to access once the cover has been placed over the gutter.
Another example of a rain gutter cover is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,791 to Elko et al. (hereinafter xe2x80x9cElkoxe2x80x9d). The Elko rain gutter cover shown in FIG. 1 has a cover 32 with a curl 33 at its outer edge 36, and an inner edge 38 which is slid under the shingles 16 and 17 and above the roofing felt 15 of the roof 14. The curl 33 is supported in the region of the innermost edge 26 of the front wall 20 of the gutter 19.
Support for the curled 33 edge of the Elko rain gutter cover is for example, by a clip 60, as shown in FIG. 7. The clip 60 has a pair of jaws 61 and 62 to engage the curl 33 of the cover 32. Opposite of the jaws 61 and 62 are jaws 63 and 64 configured to engage the inwardly turned lip 25 of the gutter 19. The outer end 66 of jaw 64 engages the vertical portion 24 relatively far from the inwardly turned lip 25 to stabilize the clip 60 and prevent it from rotating counterclockwise as viewed in FIG. 7.
Because the clip used in the Elko system is not securely attached to either the gutter or the cover, it can become dislodged during stormy or windy weather.
In operation, the Elko cover 32 functions in a manner similar to Rutter, in that the cover 32 directs rain and debris along its surface towards the curl 33 whereby the debris are directed over the outer edge of the gutter 19, and water is directed along the surface of the curl 33 by surface tension/adhesion to fall into the gutter 19 and be carried away by the gutter system.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover which directs water into the gutter while directing debris away from the gutter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover where water which drips from the cover""s rounded edge will not drop to the ground, but, rather into the gutter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover with a low profile so that it is not visible from ground level.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover which moves freely with the gutter in case of slight movement due to the weight of water in the gutter during a heavy downpour.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover that attaches to the roof without the use of screws or nails.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover which is inserted under the shingles of the roof so that only a small portion of the gutter cover is visible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover configured so that the top front lip of the rain gutter hides the mounting clip""s attachment point and screws.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover mounting clip configured to allow the cover to be used on several different styles of rain gutters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover with a smooth surface and rounded bottom edge and low profile to prevent leaves and debris from being transported into a gutter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover configured to prevent the gutter from clogging or damming with a subsequent build-up of debris and water on the roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide mounting clips which are rotated into place when the mounting screw is screwed into place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide rain gutter covers which are maintenance free.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rain gutter cover held in place with a reduced number of mounting clips to decrease the likelihood of debris getting caught on the mounting clips.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip and a rain gutter cover configured to allow the cover""s curved edge to be compressed when it is mounted within the mounting clip.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rain gutter cover which is affixed in place by at least one fastener to prevent movement of the cover.
A rain gutter cover system embodying the invention includes a cover with a curled front edge which directs leaves and debris over the front edge of the gutter, but which directs water along the curled edge and into the gutter. Mounting clips are used to hold the cover in place over the gutter, and to ensure appropriate spacing between the top, front edge of the gutter and the curled front end of the cover. The mounting clips can be formed from a single flat piece of flexible sheet material. The mounting clips include a pair of jaws that surround and attach to the curled front edge of the cover, as well as a mounting portion configured to be attached to the top edge of the gutter with one or more fasteners. The mounting clip may also be configured to be easily grasped by a special pair of pliers to facilitate attaching the mounting clip to the gutter.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.